FAIRY TAIL AL PODER
by Monica Fanfairytail
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si un gremio oscuro asaltara Fairy Tail ?¿Se podrá confiar en los dos nuevos personajes que se unieron ? Respuestas a esto y mucho más dentro y también habrá aventuras, algún rato cómico y romances.
1. Capítulo 1

FAIRY TAIL AL PODER

**Hola a todos antes de empezar me gustaría decir que fairy tail no es de mi propiedad si no que es de Hiro Mashima, excepto lo que no tienen que ver con el anime/manga verdadero que estarán inventados por mí, espero que os gusten ya que están hechos por una amiga y por mí.**

**Espero que disfrutéis la historia, empezamos.**

-DISFRUTAD-

Era un día en Magnolia donde nuestro gremio favorito estaba tranquilo, bueno lo que puede estar "tranquilo" Fairy tail. Nuestros magos favoritos se divertían, hablaban tranquilamente y había alguna que otra pelea como siempre. Pero de repente aparece un mago malvado que trae ha fairy tail lo peor que os podáis imaginar: el silencio eterno. Pero antes de que el malvado mago pudiera hacer su hechizo nuestros magos favoritos Natsu y Grey se colocaron delante de Lucy y Juvia para protegerlas y instantáneamente fueron a golpear al mago malvado y lo echaron volando de su querido gremio.

Entonces aparecen dos sombras por la puerta, pensando que fuera otra vez el enemigo se pusieron en modo de ataque pero no eran quienes se imaginaban. Los dos se empiezan a reír porque eran dos niñas que paseaban tranquilamente. Una era una chica de pelo y ojos marrones y alta, con una camiseta negra y una encima blanca más floja, con unos shorts azules y unos botines negros. La otra chica era de pelo y ojos azules con una camiseta blanca y unos shorts verdes con unas sandalias verdes.

-Hola , me llamo Mónica y ella es Carla y nos gustaría unirnos a Fairy tail- dice la primera chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Claro , pero antes de uniros tendréis que pasar una prueba- dice Gray con cara seria.

-¿Que prueba ? – preguntan a la vez Mónica y Carla.

-Tendreis que enfrentaros con el hielito y conmigo – dice Natsu también serio.

- De acuerdo aceptamos la prueba – dice Carla al instante.

-Muy bien , empecemos- dice Natsu colocándose en modo de ataque. Pero de repente Grey le interrumpe – Espera flamita no me metas en tus asuntos sin mi permiso ,¡¿entendido?!-dice enfadado.

-EH?,¿Qué quieres princesa del hielo ? ¿ Quieres pelea o qué?- dice Natsu con molestia en sus palabras.

-Si ,que pasa me tienes miedo gallina ?¡-

-Muy bien hielito tu te lo has buscado- dice Natsu mientras empiezan a pelear.

-Venga que no me das miedo peleas como una niña- dice riéndose.

Natsu por su parte muy arto –tu te lo has buscado , ¡ aliento del dragón de fuego!-

Antes de que llegara Juvia y Lucy se interponen haciendo que Natsu se detuviera.

-Lucy ¡-dice Natsu – no te metas así de repente que pasaría si te diera sin querer?¡- le dice en modo reniego

-Pues ten más cuidado ¡-grita Lucy .

-En cuanto con Mónica y Carla-

**Versión de Mónica:**

Mirajane se nos acerca y nos dice –Veniz conmigo para poneros el sello de Fairy tail- le seguimos hasta la barra- Bien ,¿donde lo queréis?-

-Yo en la parte de arriba de la espalda- dice Carla.

-Yo en la muñeca izquierda por el interior – dije yo .

-Muy bien aquí os lo pongo- dice Mirajane.

-Gracias –dice Carla.

-De nada –

Por otro lado Natsu y los demás se acercan y nos dan la bienvenida.

-Que majos son aquí en Fairy tail- dice Carla sonriendo.

Entonces se nos dirige Makaron y nos pregunta - ¿Qué poder tenéis?-

-Yo tengo el poder de la luz-digo yo

- Yo el de la obscuridad-

-Muy bien ,bienvenidas a Fairy tail- dice Makaron ,entonces se da la vuelta-así que escuchad todos ¡ - todos se voltean para atender a su maestro-Vamos a celebrar una fiesta de bienvenida¡

Todos muy contentos responden – AYE¡-

**Versión normal:**

Mirajane dice-Bien ahora que todo está decidido antes de que empiece la fiesta decidid que misión queréis?-

Carla y Mónica –la de salvar a una niña perdida-

Entonces aparecen Natsu y su equipo

-Hola os hemos oído y quisiéramos ir con vosotras a la mision , podemos?- pregunta Natsu.

-Pues claro – responden a la vez.

Después de una hora para prepararse , están todos reunidos en Fairy tail y se pusieron en camino. Cuando llegaron a su destino se dirigieron a casa de la niña perdida .Sus padres se presentaron y les dijeron que su hija , Melody , estaba perdida desde hace dos días.

-CONTINUARA-

**Bueno hasta aquí esta parte de la historia lo dejare en varios capítulos y seguirán con otras aventuras. Espero que os allá gustado. Esta historia me la invente con una amiga y nos lo pasamos bien inventándola. CHAO¡ :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ,antes de nada Fairy tail es de Hiro Mashima . También decir que los que no existe en el anime / manga Fairy Tail es inventado por mi y nada más que decir espero que os guste**~.

- FAIRY TAIL AL PODER **-**

-Pues venga en marcha – dijeron todos y se pusieron en camino para buscar a Melody.

Al llegar al bosque donde Melody se había perdido oyeron voces un tanto extrañas así que decidieron averiguar de dónde provenían.

Entre unos arbustos vieron unas sombras.

¿Quienes sois?-preguntan todos a la vez

Las sombras se volvieron y dejaron ver sus rostros eran tres hombres .

El más bajito dijo orgulloso – Nosotros somos los más malvados….-

-…los más peligrosos…- continuo el mediano.

-…los mejores.-finalizo el alto.

Los tres se pusieron a hacer una postura un tanto extraña mientras dicen –somos los bandidos del gremio del terror¡-

Carla dice (Nota: es a veces un tanto inocente aunque también yo jejejej )-!¿y nos estabais siguiendo?¡-

El más bajito responde – si algún problema con eso-

Mónica y Carla dicen al unisonó –pues si porque es de mala educación-

El mediano responde esta vez – como si fuera un cerdo, ¿¡que más da eso?!-

Carla – Como te atreves maleducado –

Todos vamos a demostrarles como hay que comportarse os parece- dice Mónica

Todos responde – AYE¡ - y empiezan a atacarlos.

Cuando los magos han huido, después de un rato buscando a los alrededores se encuentran con una niña pequeña que tiene escrito en el collar que lleva el nombre de Melody.

Al llegar a su casa, los padres de Melody les agradecen mucho su ayuda.

Cuando están en el gremio el maestro Makaron se les acerca y les dice-buen trabajo, ahora celebraremos una fiesta de bienvenida y habrá una sorpresa al final- todos se sorprenden al escuchar eso.

-¿Que sorpresa es viejo? – pregunta Natsu con curiosidad.

-No os lo diré hasta después de la fiesta – responde Makaron mientras Natsu hace un puchero.

Todos empiezan a reír por su reacción.

Después de la fiesta…

-TODOS ESCUCHAD ¡- grita Makaron- la sorpresa que os he dicho antes –pero antes de que continuara alguien lanzo un " pequeño " objeto involuntariamente contra el maestro , que era ese pequeño objeto era nada más y nada menos que una mesa que salió despedida de donde sabe dios.

Makaron al recuperarse del golpe miro para sus "hijos" gritando enfadado-¡ ¿Quién ha sido ?!-

Nadie respondió pero todos se giraron para mirar hacia un lado del gremio donde Natsu , Grey ,Gajeel ,Elfman ,incluso Laxus estaban peleando , entonces el Maestro se une a la pelea y al final todos se unen , excepto las chicas que se quedan en la barra olvidándose todos sin excepción alguna de la sorpresa.

-FIN-

**Bueno hasta aquí este relato espero que os haya gustado , y siento si no os ha guasto ,gracias por perder vuestro tiempo leyendo esto .CHAO¡;)**


End file.
